1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle motor and a recording disk driving device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive (HDD), a computer information storage device, reads data stored on a disk or writes data to a disk using a magnetic head.
In hard disk drives, a base plate has a head driver installed thereon, that is, a head stack assembly (HSA), capable of moving a magnetic head across the face of the disk. The magnetic head performs its function while moving to a desired position in a state in which it is suspended above a writing surface of the disk by the head driver at a predetermined height.
According to the related art, in manufacturing a base plate provided in the hard disk drive, a post-processing scheme of die-casting aluminum (Al) and then removing mold flash or the like, generated in the die-casting, has been used.
However, in the die-casting scheme according to the related art, since a process for casting, of injecting molten state aluminum (Al) into a mold to have a specific form is performed, high degrees of temperature and pressure are required, such that a large amount of energy is required in the process and processing time may be increased.
Further, in terms of a lifespan of a die-casting mold, there is a limitation thereof in manufacturing a large number of base plates using a single mold, and a base plate manufactured through the die-casting process may have poor dimensional precision.
Therefore, a base plate is manufactured using a pressing or forging method for solving a problem of a die-casting process, which leads to a problem in that a portion for the installation of a stator core may not be integrally formed with the base plate.
In addition, there is a problem in that an installation part for allowing for installation of the stator core may not be able to have a complex shape (that is, a 3D shape) on a base plate manufactured through press working.